mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobley
|last appearance = |played by = Azhar Khan |imagewidth = }}Sunil Markesh, known by his hacker name Mobley, is a member of fsociety. He is played by Azhar Khan. Background Mobley was born on January 2, 1984. He lives in Brooklyn. He is a fan of an obscure DJ from whom he took his hacker name. He even created an Angelfire page in DJ Mobley's honor. His father is named Ganesh, his mother Nazanin. His sister is named Sruthi. His brother Sandesh is a lawyer and Mets fan, whose wife is Elaine and daughter Rose. By Thanksgiving of 2014, he is working with Trenton under Darlene, meeting in a Ron's Coffee shop. In December, he secures the abandoned Fun Society Arcade as their base, while also recruiting experienced hacker, Leslie Romero. He meets Elliot some time in between these events. He works in IT at the Bank of E and often visits Romero at his home. 2015 Season 1 In February, Mobley is involved in the attack on E Corp's servers. He is seen at the arcade when Elliot is led visits the morning after the attack. After Terry Colby is arrested, Mobley tries to shake Elliot's hand at the arcade, but is quickly embarrassed. On March 29th, Mobley is in the arcade when the group decides to alter the Steel Mountain plan and infiltrate ASAP. He has already downloaded the floor plans of the facilities and is confident he can map out their route in the car. He helps steal a minivan with Romero, who expresses a lack of trust in Elliot while Mobley trusts in how far they've come. The group makes a stop at a motel to battle Elliot's detox. Mobley helps Elliot plant the Raspberry Pi, as he crucially distracts the supervisor standing in Elliot's way with a forged text. Later on May 8th, he is with fsociety at the arcade as they alter the plan to hit all five Steel Mountain facilities. Mobley wants to reroute the thermostat company's traffic to erase all signs of their activity. After the 5/9 hack, Mobley helps burn the equipment and then DJs the End of the World Party at the arcade. Season 2 Mobley is the close confidant of Darlene when she takes charge of fsociety. He is with her when they take over the smart house of Susan Jacobs as their new base. He says her speech rallying their militants sounds like George W. Bush. Mobley expresses frustration that the group has been reduced to vandalism compared to what they accomplished. She urges him to be dedicated and help their revolution go all the way. When he asks if she's seen Elliot, she deflects. Mobley visits Romero's house, speaks briefly to his mother, and finds him dead on the floor, a pool of blood around his head. When he tells Darlene, she reminds him that she and Elliot warned them that his drug business made him a liabiliy before chastising him for being seen by Romero's mother. At Trenton's house, he voices concern about the danger to Darlene, wondering if it was Dark Army. When Darlene dismisses his fears and threat to hide with a buddy in Arizona, Mobley confides in Trenton that he doesn't trust either of the Aldersons. He disagrees with Darlene's agenda of using stunts with Scott Knowles in order to kill public confidence in E Corp and thinks Elliot is "crazy" for pulling a gun on Romero. He attempts to teach Angela how to hack when she is brought into the group to hack the FBI. He expresses his doubts to Darlene that she can learn all that she needs in 24 hours. On July 4, he and fsociety are discovered by Susan Jacobs when she returns home. After she is tied up and subsequently killed by Darlene(by a tazer, Darlene intended to scare her off; Susan has a heart condition), he expresses his plan to flee to Trenton. He pays a pizza guy to check out his apartment and then asks for the pizza, although the FBI do eventually take him in for questioning. Agent Dominique DiPierro discovered a flyer for the End of the World Party at the Romero residence. She found the Angelfire page and tracked it back to Mobley. He succinctly asks for a lawyer. Upon being released, he texts Trenton to meet him before discarding his phone. As of August 7, neither Trenton nor he has been in contact with Darlene. Some time later, he is seen living in Arizona with Trenton. They live with his friend, Anand Achari, and work at an electronics store under the names Frederick and Tanya. On their break, Trenton wants to talk about something she discovered, pertaining to life back home and undoing "this whole thing and put everything back the way it was", but Mobley wants none of it. Leon(Elliot's prison-mate) approaches them and asks the time. Season 3 On September 29, Trenton and Mobley are in their work uniforms sitting on the couch with Leon in between them in their house. Leon killed Mobley's friend and is talking about why Knight Rider ''is better than ''Frasier''while news plays on TV about the 71 E Corp buildings that exploded that day. As Mobley pleads for their lives, Trenton asks what Leon wants. He claims to be babysitting. He then takes them in his car into the desert. Alone, Trenton assures Mobley that this isn't about her sending what she discovered to the FBI and the Dark Army finding out, but she has set the email to go out automatically to someone she trusts. Mobley laments missing his J-Date with Juanita Rosenberg, hoping she may call the police. Refuting Trenton's claim that he isn't Jewish, he claims a DNA test said he was part Ashkenazi. As Leon digs a hole, Trenton frees her hands from restraints, only to crash the car nearby. Later, Leon watches as they take turns digging a grave for the body, overhearing her wonder if they are to be recruited by the Dark Army. Leon takes them back to the house, where DA soldiers are on the scene. He hands them over to Grant, Whiterose's assistant, and wishes them luck. He takes them to the garage where two computers wait. Onscreen is malware targeting air traffic control in major cities: a hack that will crash airplanes. Grant tells them that suicide is the greatest offering to a higher power. As they plead for their lives, offering their use, Grant says they are tools to tell a story. Trenton and Mobley are shot in the head and the scene is staged to look like suicide. SWAT later arrive after a tip from a coworker who recognized their photos identified by Tyrell Wellick. In the garage, they find an Iranian flag, fsociety paraphernalia, and a camera. On October 21, Elliot visits Mobley's brother, who refuses to give his "terrorist" brother a funeral. Later, Elliot blackmails him into paying for a funeral. Notes * In the pilot, Mobley was played by James Rees. The role was later recast and Azhar Khan plays Mobley for the rest of the series. '''Technical Details:' * Mobley uses a Nexus 5 with Kali Nethunter as the operating system, quote from elliot "The dream os for pen-testing/hacking" * He along with other members of Fsociety uses Wickr for encrypted text messages(which is available on the Apple AppStore and Google Play Store) * When discarding his phone he uses Recovery Mode found on all Android smartphones fr:Sunil Markesh Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Fsociety Category:Hackers Category:Deceased characters